1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a heating apparatus and a implemented body manufacturing method.
2. Related Art
When electrically connecting electronic components to a substrate, a pressure bonding apparatus is used that includes a platform and a pressing head, and the pressure bonding apparatus heats the substrate and electronic components arranged on the platform while pressing with the pressing head (for example, see Patent Documents 1 and 2).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-189100    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H6-252210
When the set temperature at the start of the pressure bonding process differs from the set temperature during the pressure bonding process or at the end of the pressure bonding process, in order to perform the above pressure bonding in series, it is necessary to cool the platform after the above pressure bonding and before the next pressure bonding process, and to then raise the temperature of the platform again after beginning the next pressure bonding process. Therefore, the tact time is increased. Accordingly, it is an object of an aspect of the innovations herein to provide a heating apparatus and an implemented body manufacturing method, which are capable of overcoming the above drawbacks accompanying the related art. The above and other objects can be achieved by combinations described in the independent claims. The dependent claims define further advantageous and exemplary combinations of the innovations herein.